clashofclansfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Wizard Tower
Varázslótorony __NOEDITSECTION__ "Végzetes, titokzatos védelem! A varázsló erőteljes varázslatokkal semmisíti meg a földi és légi egységeket tornyából." ---- ---- *'Összegzés' **A Varázslótorony egy kúp alakú kiemelkedés, melynek tetején a varázsló áll. Képes temérdeknyi sebzést véghez vinni, mind a levegőből és a földről támadó egységek ellen. Ez a sebzés egy kis területen belül az összes egységre kihat (-lásd: csoportos sebzés/splash damage). **A Varázslótorony (a Mortar-hoz hasonlóan) rendkívül hatékonyan pusztítja el a szorosan egymás mellett lévő egységeket. Viszont a Mortar-ral ellentétben a Wizard Tower kellő DPS (damage per second-sebzés másodpercenként) kiosztására képes, légi- és földi egységekre egyaránt. A Mortar-ral ellentétben, a Varázslótoronynak nincs olyan része, hatótávján belül, amire nem reagálna (-lásd: blind spot). **Viszont az egyik fontos különbség a Mortar-ral szemben, hogy a Mortar lövésenként több sebzést okoz, mint a Wizard Tower. Ez persze azzal jár, hogy a Wizard Tower sokkal gyorsabban képes elvégezni a lövéseit (/varázslatait). Ez a tulajdonság egy remek védekező-építménnyé teszi a Wizard Tower-t, hisz aki ennek a varázslónak és lakhelyének a közelébe kerül, nem számíthat túl fényes jövőre. Ezt kompenzálva a Wizard Tower az egyik legkisebb hatótávval rendelkező védekező-építmény a játékban. Ebből az következik, hogy a Wizard Tower és a Mortar egymás kiegészítői, hisz ha megfelelően vannak lerakva, egyik sem pusztítható el, anélkül, hogy sebzés érje az ezt támadó egységeket. **A Wizard Tower elpusztítása komoly fejtörést okozhat. Gyakran jobb választásnak bizonyul támadóként először más védekező-építményeket elpusztítani, mielőtt a Wizard Tower érnél. A legegyszerűbb módja az elpusztításának az, ha elterelésképpen lehelyezünk a Wizard Tower közelébe pár Óriást vagy Gólemet, mögéjük pedig Íjászokat vagy Varázslókat rakunk. Akár az is beválhat, ha jópár egységet helyezünk közvetlenül a torony köré, mert az csak egy irányba tudja sebzését kiosztani. 1 Óriás és 5 Íjász lehelyezése a legtöbbször beválik (a Wizard Tower és az egységek szintjétől függően). ---- *'Védelmi stratégia' **A Wizard Tower-hez az egyik legjobb védelmi stratégia, ha a Wizard Tower-(eke)t a Városháza közelébe helyezzük, mert a Wizard Tower csoportos sebzéséből adódóan, nagy sebzéssel rendelkezik, viszont kis hatótávolságának köszönhetően, néha megfelelőbb a falu szélére helyezni. **Egy másik a Wizard Tower-hez kapcsolódó stratégiák közül: A Wizard Tower-t Mortar-ok közelébe helyezve a fentebb említettek miatt kiegészítik egymást. **A Wizard Tower elhelyezése a Tárolók közelében egy jó módja annak, hogy megvédd azokat a nagy létszámú, csoportosan támadó Goblinoktól. **A Wizard Tower-ek és a Mortar-ok egymás közelébe helyezésének előnye(i). ***''Egy példa a Wizard Tower-Mortar kombinációra:'' A Mortar hatalmas hatótávolsággal rendelkezik, ezért minél közelebb érnek a támadó egységek, életerejük annál kevesebbre csökken. Mikor az egységek a Mortar(ok) közelébe (ezzel együtt a Wizard Towerek közelébe is) érnek, a Wizard Towernek könnyűszerrel kivégzik a már megfogyatkozott életerejű vagy létszámú egységeket. Tehát röviden, ahol a Mortar munkája véget ér ott kezdődik a Wizard Tower-é, ezzel kiegészítve egymást a hatékony védelem érdekében. *'Támadó stratégia' **Támadáshoz célszerű közelharci, nagy életerővel rendelkező egységeket (Óriások, vagy Barbárok szükség esetén) lehelyezni, majd ez után csatába küldeni a távolharcos egységeket (pl.: Íjászok, Varázslók stb.). A közelharci egységek, mint a Barbárok vagy az Óriások saját maguk is el tudnak pusztítani egy Wizard Tower-t, ha elég van belőlük. Ennek egyetlen hátránya az, hogy az egységeknek közvetlen fizikai kapcsolatot kell létesíteniük a Wizard Towerek-kel, ami ezeknek az egységeknek a gyors elpusztulását jelentheti, a Wizard Tower csoportos sebzéséből adódóan. **When deploying units, be careful to ensure that they won't get into a clump as they come into range of the Wizard Tower (for instance attacking a Gold Storage near a Wizard Tower), because the Wizard Tower will destroy the group very quickly. ---- *'Trivia' **Nem feltétlenül szükséges feloldani a Wizard a Barrack(ok)-ban ahhoz, hogy egy Wizard Tower-t tudj építeni. Ebből adódóan a Wizard Tower-en lévő Wizard (Varázsló) nem függ a Barrack-ban lévő Wizardok szintjétől. **Amikor belekezdesz valamelyik Wizard Tower fejlesztésébe, az azon lévő Wizard egy kis idő után eltűnik, és a fejlesztés végéig nem jelenik meg újra. **Wizard Towers undergo big visual changes at levels 2, 3, 6 and 7. At level 2, the lower portion of the tower begins to show pink crystal much like the level 6 walls. At level 3, the crystals become much more visible. At level 6, it is completely pink crystal. At level 7, the tower darkens to appear like a giant level 7 wall. **When viewing the Info screen, the Wizard Tower doesn't have a Wizard. **At Wizard Tower level 3, the wizard atop the tower changes in appearance to that of a level 3 Wizard. At Wizard Tower level 5, the wizard similarly changes its appearance to that of a level 5 Wizard.